The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Research Training Program prepares the next generation of cancer researchers by providing protected time in an environment dedicated to the enhancement of research skills and concepts. The Cancer Center has demonstrated its ability to consistently meet the aims of the training program throughout the past fifteen years. Currently, all but one of the trainees who completed training on this grant during the current period are, or will be, full-time faculty in academic medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] Six post-doctoral trainees, who have completed their training in the clinical aspects of medical oncology, pediatric oncology, radiation oncology or pathology receive two years of research training in contemporary biomedical or clinical investigation under the tutelage of senior scientists. These experienced research mentors are drawn from the Cancer Center's Basic Research Programs (Immunology, Virology, Cell and Molecular Biology, Cancer Genetics) and Clinical Investigations Programs (e.g., Cancer Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics; Cancer Epidemiology and Biostatistics). The training program is specifically designed to select, prepare, and motivate trainees to pursue academic positions in oncology. The integrated curriculum involves formal course work, research seminars and conferences, lecture series, and supervised research projects. Those pursuing clinical research are expected to complete a Master's level curriculum in either Cancer Pharmacology or in Cancer Epidemiology and Biostatistics (including genetic epidemiology, outcomes research or bioethics). An Executive Committee oversees trainee selection and recruitment, the training program, and evaluates individual trainee progress. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Cancer Center is a long-standing NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center, and is recognized for its interdisciplinary research programs, integration of basic and clinical investigation, and patient care. Fourteen Shared Resources facilitate cancer investigation. Extensive trainee research opportunities spanning all aspects of cancer research are available through the University of Pennsylvania and its School of Medicine, The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, Wistar Institute, and Veterans' Administration Medical Center, all of which have an outstanding record in cancer research and are located on a single campus. [unreadable] [unreadable]